forzafandomcom-20200223-history
Forza Horizon 4/Update 18
Update 18, also known as Series 18, is the 18th major content update for Forza Horizon 4 released on January 13, 2020. It features a new Showcase Remix for the Spring Season entitled "Taxi For Takeoff", and adds four new cars to the game. Festival Playlist :See also Festival Playlist & Forzathon Series *Duration - January 16, 2020 to February 13, 2020 *Rewards ** 2004 Maserati MC12 Forza Edition (Car Mastery Perk reward) - 50% completion unlock ** 2019 Rimac Concept Two (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock Summer Season right|x64px *Duration - January 16, 2020 to January 23, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2005 Hot Wheels Ford Mustang (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1948 Ferrari 166MM Barchetta (Autoshow Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2008 Maserati MC12 Versione Corsa (Legendary Hard-to-Find Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2001 TVR Tuscan S (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2014 Volkswagen Global RallyCross Beetle (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2006 Hummer H1 Alpha Open Top (New Hard-to-Find Rare Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1967 Chevrolet Chevelle Super Sport 396 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1965 Morris Mini-Traveller (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Regal Wave (Emote) ** Ice Cream Van (Horn) ** 1994 Nissan Fairlady Z Version S Twin Turbo (Hard-to-Find Car) Autumn Season right|x64px *Duration - January 23, 2020 to January 30, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2018 Lamborghini Huracán Performante (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** Ken Block Race Suit Clothing - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1939 Auto Union Type D (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1967 Mercedes-Benz 280 SL (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP750-4 SV (Wheelspin Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Modern Race Helmet White Clothing - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2013 Lamborghini Veneno (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 2017 Maserati Levante S (Hard-to-Find Car) ** Shark Wellies ** Golden Tash ** 1962 Ferrari 250 GT Berlinetta Lusso (Autoshow Car) Winter Season right|x64px *Duration - January 30, 2020 to February 6, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 1964 Porsche 356 C Cabriolet Emory Special (New Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** 1965 Pontiac GTO (Hard-to-Find Car) - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 1960 Porsche 718 RS 60 (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock ** 1970 Porsche 914/6 (Hard-to-Find Car) ** 1955 Mercedes-Benz 300 SLR (Autoshow Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** Jazzy Cowboy Hat Clothing - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2019 Porsche 911 GT3 RS (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1984 Honda Civic CRX Mugen (Hard-to-Find Car) ** The Robot (Emote) ** Guitar Riff (Horn) ** 1998 Porsche 911 GT1 Strassenversion (Autoshow Car) Spring Season right|x64px *Duration - February 6, 2020 to February 13, 2020 *Season Completion Bonuses ** 2012 Cadillac Escalade ESV (Hard-to-Find Car) - 50% completion unlock ** High-Visibility Patrol Outfit Clothing - 80% completion unlock *Event Rewards ** 2016 W Motors Lykan HyperSport (Autoshow Car) - The Trial unlock ** 2018 MINI John Cooper Works Convertible (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Playground Games unlock ** 1965 Hoonigan Gymkhana 10 Ford Hoonicorn Mustang (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 2014 Maserati Ghibli S Q4 (Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock ** 1985 Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex (New Hard-to-Find Car) - Seasonal Championship unlock *Forzathon Shop ** 1984 BMW M5 Forza Edition (Wheelspin Car) ** See Me Whip (Emote) ** BWWAAAAHH!!! (Horn) ** 1970 Ferrari 512 S (Hard-to-Find Car) Patch Notes *New Features **The Eliminator Round 2 - The Horizon Heavyweights ***They’re big, they’re powerful, they’re the Horizon Heavyweights, joining the Eliminator for Round 2. We’ve added 9 new cars to The Eliminator, with one in each Level, from 2 to 10. The new cars will appear alongside other Car Drops in the world, so get to them before anyone else does. Remember, only the finish line matters! ***Horizon Heavyweight Car List: Top Gear Track-Tor, Mercedes Benz Unimog, Mini X-Raid, Hummer Open Top, Quartz Regalia D, M12S Warthog CST, Jeep Wrangler DD, Funco F9, and Isha's Offroad Taxi. **Showcase Remix - Taxi for Takeoff ***Isha’s Taxis takes on the Delta-Wing in this Series’ Showcase Remix. What happens when you put a jet up against a black cab with a Racing V12, and a terrifying power-weight ratio? We’re not entirely certain, but it’s sure to be spectacular! **Showcase Remix - Motocross Purposes ***Buggies and bikes return, with dirt, jumps and ramps aplenty in this Showcase Remix. *Cross-Platform Fixes **Fixed an issue where the action bar was not appearing in freeroam over other players' cars **Improved loading time when loading into The Eliminator **Fixed an issue where traffic cars would not always appear in Co-Op Street Scene events **Improved the loading time when upgrading a car in The Eliminator **Increased the arena boundary audio **Fixed an issue where custom controller or keyboard settings wouldn’t allow a user to upgrade their car in The Eliminator **Fixed additional instances of players not being able to challenge others to Head-to-Head races in The Eliminator **Fixed an issue where the timeout bar in The Eliminator was misaligned when playing in certain languages **Fixed an issue where players would sometimes be unable to open the pause menu or map after quitting and re-joining The Eliminator **Various stability and performance improvements *PC Fixes **Drastically improved loading times when booting into the game with all DLC installed *Xbox Fixes **No Xbox-specific fixes